Las Tres Mentes
by Jessy Cullen Masen
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando llegan dos nuevos personajes, y por cosas del destino se topan, y se dan cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en comun? Y que quizas... puedan ser algo más que conocidos? 14 años despues de amanecer...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios; son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo soy una seguidora más que juega un poco con los personajes... Quizas Edward es mio xD**

* * *

_**Wolves Vs. Vampire/Alexander Desplat ó Decisions, Decisions/ Howard Shore Les sugieron que escuchen esta canción mientras leen... Disfrutenlo**_

* * *

Jane P.O.V

De nuevo a la rutina, desde hace 14 años siempre era lo mismo; gritos, insultos. Mi amo no solo había perdido la confianza en él, sino también en nosotros, todo por culpa de esa sabandija de Edward y su…familia.

No solo perdimos nuestra reputación ante la escoria presente si no que ellos habían comentado "nuestra verdad". Así que ya era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto, no solo por mi amo si no por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Mi señor, mi dios, mi mundo. De ello, solo quedaban recuerdos.

Tenía que deshacerme de los Cullen y de sus estúpidos "testigos".

Estaba segura de Félix y Demetri me seguirían y Alec… Alec nunca me llevaría la contraria, la decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás y la pequeña estúpida vidente de Alice no sabría nada gracias a nuestra nueva adquisición que por cierto nos acompañaría, o de lo contario me vería molesta y… ¿quién me quiere ver molesta?

Sin el consentimiento de mi amo, debíamos actuar, pero sobre todo lo mejor sería nuestra primera visita, ya que, qué mejor que iniciar por sus favoritos o mejor dicho su favor de la familia Cullen.

Las pirámides de Egipto, hacía tiempo que no las visitaba; pero aquí se encontraba nuestro primer objetivo, el cual se arrepentiría de no haber escuchado a mi señor, que lastima de tomar la decisión incorrecta y por ella tener que morir hoy.

* * *

**Hola gente! Bueno, como veran este es mi primer fic, espero y les sea de su agrado, gracias a mi Druga por enseñarme a subir capi xD, en fin, esta idea salio; ironicamente al igual que crepusculo de un sueño. **

**Espero reviews! :D**

**Jessy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, y quizás Edward sea mío :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cancan: Ours/ the Bravery & The lion fell in the love with the lamb/Cartel Burtwell**_

_**Chic cuando aparezca *este signo significa que es hora de escuchar la segunda canción**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward P.O.V

Exactamente hoy se cumplían catorce años de felicidad, de paz, de tranquilidad, de amor; 14 años de vida de mi pequeña y adorada Reneesme; que claramente desde hace algún tiempo; mi retoño dejo de ser una niña, para pasar a ser una grandiosa mujer.

Era irónico que aparentara la edad promedio que su madre tenía cuando la conocí; tenía que admitirlo estos últimos años habían sido perfectos incluso con el nuevo miembro de la familia. Jake. Que por cierto, se llevaba bien con todos; bueno, a su manera, pero lo hacía.

Aunque cada vez que los veía juntos; a Jake y a Reneesme, mi cabeza no podía procesar esa información y menos con los pensamientos tan específicos de que ambos… terminarían… pues… ¡ugh! La simple idea de pensarlo, me daba nauseas.

Pero estaba seguro de algo: El la cuidaría más allá de los limites existentes y trataría de hacerla feliz lo mejor posible.

Hoy mi hija no solo era hermosa, si no muy encantadora, su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura, y estaba adornada con pequeños y grandes bucles, sus ojos, ¡Ah! Gracias a ella, no había perdido lo que más amaba de su madre; si no que ahora podría ver toda la belleza de su madre y la mía (Como todos decían), en una sola persona. Tenía que aceptar que una de las cosas que más me alegraban, así como me casaban de mis casillas era el escuchar y ver las reacciones _tan humanas _ que solían tener los varones acerca de mi niña mujer y de mi esposa; pero el que más se veía afectado por esto, era Jake. . .

Desde hace casi nueve meses habíamos regresado todos a Forks, ya que Bella pensó que aquí sería el mejor lugar para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Así que para mantener la farsa de nuestra familia, nos habíamos inscrito de nuevo en el instituto.

La historia pública casi siempre era la misma: Carlisle y Esme eran nuestros padres adoptivos; pero Alice, Emmett, Reneesme y yo éramos Cullen; Jasper y Rosalie eran los Hale, los cuales eran nuestros primos; y mi querida Bella Swan junto con Jacob Black eran amigos allegados a la familia.

Como siempre Alice y Rosalie discutían sobre que camisa debería de usar Reneesme en su primer día de instituto…otra vez. Aunque mi hija era ya un poco grande le encantaba que sus tías le ¿eligieran la ropa; y ante esto Bella mejor decidía no meterse ya que nunca le gusto hablar de ropa o automóviles.

Toque la puerta del baño donde mi Bella se encontraba.

-Adelante- me dijo y sin basilar entre en el cuarto; ella se encontraba alisando una camisa azul la cual hacia un perfecto juego con sus pantalones color perla y sin resentirlo la tome por la cintura

-Hola mi amor- dije sin dejar de besar su cuello

-mmm… Edward… para, por favor ; no nos podemos dar el lujo de tardarnos, de lo contrario todos van a venir por nosotros- me dijo mientras alzaba el cuello para tener un mejor acceso a él.

-Lo dudo- dije imaginando que Alice ya sabía el motivo de nuestra tardanza

-Lo siento Edward- lo dijo mientras se ponía frente a mi- Pero ya sabes lo paciente que es tu hija y ella esta muy emocionada con todo esto de la escuela.

Lo medite algunos segundos

-Cierto, pero no crea señora Cullen que se a escapado- y le di un fugaz besos mientras ambos reíamos.

Una vez que nos encontramos afuera, le tome de la mano y salimos corriendo rumbo a la casa.

Y tal y como lo dijo mi amada esposa todos estaban inquietos, no solo nos recibieron con sonrisas sino, también me gritaban mentalmente, "_**EDWARD! , YA ERA HORA HERMANITO ! SI QUE MI HERMANITA TE DEJA PICADO EHHH!, JAJA AJA."**_

Pese a que Emmett era un insolente no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad. Por eso siempre me alegraba de ser yo el único lector de mentes en esta familia.

Pero entonces escuchamos a Reneesme bajar las escaleras junto con Jake y Alice, observándonos a todos más, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de su madre. No pude evitar recordar lo sucedido hace ya catorce años cuando se habían visto por primera vez luego de que Bella fuera convertida y al igual que en esa ocasión nuestra hija le regalo la mejor de su sonrisa, corriendo a abrazarnos, y esto simplemente me hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, por tener los dos ángeles mas maravillosos.

-Papi, mami- seguía diciéndonos mientras nos abrazaba. -pensé que tendríamos que ir por ustedes.

Ante esto Emmett ya no pudo resistirlas ganas de reír y fue cuando escuche lo que pensaba y sin mas remedio lo dijo.

-te imaginas hermanito la sorpresita que se hubiera llevado al encontrarlos, jajaja.

-Emmett!- grito rose, pero por dentro se encontraba riendo del comentario de su marido.

Aunque para mi era increíble el entender como lograba hablar en medio de esa estruendosa risa, parecida mas a los gritos de un oso que a la risa de una persona normal, aunque claro desde un inicio quedo claro que el no era nada _normal._

Ante ello Jasper solo se dedico a negar con la cabeza, mientras trataba de disculparse por los comentarios de Emmett, y me contaba el como se sentían mis dos ángeles, aunque claro la timidez de mi Bella era incluso tan notoria como si aun fuera humana.

Jake estaba atacado de la risa y Alice…*****Alice tenía una visión.

"_Dos personas vestidas de negro corrían, conocía a la perfección el lugar hacia donde ser dirigían, pero lo mas extraño era que el rostro de uno de ellos se me hacía muy conocido…."_

-¿Alice que significa eso? –pregunte poniendo al instante tensos a todos.

-no lo se Edward, no logro ver nada mas.-por su tono de voz podía saber que sin duda esto le preocupaba, pero el punto era ¿Por qué? -es todo lo que logro ver…aunque aun falta una decisión por tomar, para que así pueda saber que es lo que pasa.

Ante esto ya todos se encontraban alerta y en cierta forma todos nos encontramos un poco tensos al no saber que significaba la visión que solo Alice y yo habíamos podido ver.

-¿tía Alice sucede algo malo?-pregunto muy inquieta mi pequeña niña.

-eh no nada Nessie, no te preocupes solo son visiones, pero ya sabes como se pone tu padre-contesto pero no sin antes explicarme.

"_**Edward le digo esto para que no se preocupe, pero en cuanto sepa algo, te lo cuento."**_

Dejando todo esto atrás Esme se dedico a despedirnos con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el cual incluso recibió Jake.

Pese a que me obligaba a olvidar la visión de Alice, no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeño rostro que se me hacia tan conocido, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero donde…donde podría ser…

* * *

**Espero y les guste este peque **_**cap…**_

_**Disfrútenlo y nos vemos pronto; D**_

_**Recuerden que lo prohibido es muuuyyy tentador. Sino miren a (mi Edward) jeje**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, y quizás Edward sea mío :D**_

_**Hola chics perdón por la tardanza pero han pasado tantas cosa, pero bueno aquí esta el SIG. Cap.**_

_**La canción esta vez es…30 seconds to mars- the kill. Y la magnifica canción de Hysteria de Muse "la mejor banda" (recuerden que esta empieza en donde encuentren *este asterisco.) Disfrútenlas XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alice P.O.V.**

Llevábamos ya tres clases, las mismas desde hace 14 años; literatura, biología y matemáticas y para el colmo los profesores seguían vistiendo igual, lo cual era el peor crimen de moda. Nos dirigíamos todos a la cafetería; jazz y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y lo mejor es que durante estos años mi amado podía controlar su sed de sangre con mucha mayor facilidad, lo cual me enorgullecía.

Bella y Nessie habían cambiado nuestras costumbres, ya no solo era solo sentarnos y simular comiendo, ahora nos reíamos, hacíamos bromas y todo el ambiente se relajaba. Lo que siempre nos causaba risa el ver como comían Nessie y Jake, ya que ella era toda personalidad comiendo con prudencia y recates, mientras Jake se comía no solo lo suyo, sino también la ración de cada uno de nosotros, y lo mas asombroso era el ver como lograba hablar con toda esa comida en la boca.

Aunque claro todos sabíamos que Nessie prefería mil veces mas la sangre de animales que la comida de humanos que tenia un olor un poco mucho desagradable.

-Eddy, hermanito- comenzó el latoso de Emm- Por que no nos cuentas lo que "mi pequeña sobrina" piensa cuando esta cerca de su…"lobo feroz" grrrr.

-Cállate Emmett- decía Edward, mientras Jake le daba un puñetazo y Ness se ponía toda colorada.

-Al…amor que sucede…

_-"Woow… ese auto esta genial…"_

_-¡Dios que chico!... ella esta como modelo !_

Entonces fue cuando los vi. Un mini coopper azul rey completamente a exepción de dos franjas pintadas de blanco y una moto de totalmente negra con pequeños toque en plata.

A esta visión le faltaban aun más decisiones para que yo lograra verlas en su totalidad era igual a la de la mañana, solo podía ver ciertas cosas y eso me preocupaba, mas desde que Aro conocía las causes que tenia mi don, y por supuesto jamás dejaría que mi familia estuviera en peligro otra vez a causa de ellos. Ya que bien podían ser de esos humanos que tenían trabajando para ellos desde que se enteraron de Ness y Nahuel.

Pero sin duda durante la mañana había podido ver mínimamente la cabellera de ambas personas y por el largo había _adivinado _que se trataban de una mujer y un hombre. Aunque el cabello de ella era sin duda casi igual al de…mmm no eso no podía ser…

Los logre identificar por sus vestimentas y acto seguido me puse tensa lo cual solo ayudo a que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue el como ella bajaba del auto, mientras que el otro chico llevaba puesto un casco totalmente negro con el cual no lograba ver su rostro y así poder confirmar si ellos eran de esas personas que tenían los Vulturis a su cargo o eran simplemente niños como todos los que se encontraban en este pueblo.

"_Edward son los mismos de la mañana, no son ninguna amenaza he visto partes del futuro, pero no te niego que me preocupa… su llegada... ¿Crees que sean como nosotros o uno simples niños?" _Le pregunte mentalmente para no preocupar a los demás. No por ahora que no estaba totalmente segura. Lo que había podido ver durante la mañana eran solo dos, dos personas corriendo más no de la forma en que lo haría un vampiro, pero tampoco un humano.

-no Alice lo dudo de lo contrario ya lo sabríamos…o ¿no?

-¿Alice?, que es lo que sucede y ustedes dos no digan que nada, por que es obvio que algo anda mal para que ustedes se estén secreteando- comento Jake un poco consternado con tan solo pensar que algo le pueda pasar a Ness.

-Jake contrólate estamos en un lugar publico- le recrimino Bella sin dejar de ver a Edward.

-Bella, recuerda….

-Jake tranquilo no es nada, únicamente que Alice tuvo otra visión y ….

-obvio que tuvo una visión pero de que o por que tanta inquietud, edward dilo ya POR AMOR A DIOS.- interrumpió Jake dándonos su gran discurso, sin duda ese niño no podía comportarse de otro modo frente algo que pudiera dañar a mi sobrina pero el sin duda exageraba.

-Jacob me permites terminar- inicio nuevamente edward-OK, gracias, lo único que sucede es que no a tenido nada fijo, son simplemente vistazos fugases y es lo que le molesta.

Edward había podido tranquilizarlos hasta que poco a poco la visión se fue haciendo mas fija y con ello una serie de dediciones se estaban tomando.

-Ellos vienen aquí, cuando… no lo se aun pero pronto los veo aparcando en el estacionamiento… es un auto y una moto- empecé a decirle lo mas bajo para que únicamente nosotros escucháramos, pero continuaba la visión- ¿Edward alguien los ha visto?

-No pero la secretaria esta pensando sobre unas personas que van a llegar y sobre…¿Jacob?-termino viendo fijamente hacia la nada y terminando con una gran mueca de estupefacto.

-órale Ness ponte lista no vaya a ser que una señora de treinta y tantos te quite a tu lobito.

-Emmett no estamos para bromas esto es algo serio.-lo reprimió Rosalie. No sin antes dirigirle una pequeña miradita a Jake.

-y bien ¿eso donde nos deja Alice?- pregunto Bella inquieta por saber que era lo que pasaba.

-tía por favor dinos todo lo que pasa, no es normal esta actitud y reacción en ti.

-nada Ness únicamente eso que no logre ver todo por completo, no te preocupes.

En ese instante sonó el timbre que nos avisaba que ya era hora de regresar a las aburridas clases. Así que todos nos dirigimos a tirar los alimentos que habíamos comprado.

-Ali, ¿Por qué te preocupa la presencia o llegada de esas personas que dicen tu y Edward?- pregunto mi amado cuando ya nos encontrábamos camino hacia el gimnasio.

-no lo se Jazz pero quiero dejar eso como lo que es, algo sin importancia, es solo una tontería pero hay que dejarlo de lo contrario me ganare una gran migraña por tratar de ver tonterías no crees.-termine de decirle con una gran sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse.

Desde que habíamos cruzado la puerta del gimnasio, Emmett no había dejado de quejarse de lo aburridas que eran estas clases en las cuales se veía tan limitado de utilizar su fuerza.

Edward, Bella, Jake Ness tenían Biología, en el laboratorio por lo cual el drama nada mas era para Jazz y para mi ya que Rosalie se la pasaba admirándose en el reflejo de los lentes de un estudiante.

Durante esta hora me dedique a buscar algo mas sobre las personas de la visión y el por que de cierta forma me intrigaban ellos, o mejor dicho por que me intrigaba la chica.

*- Alice llegando a casa tienes que terminar el vestido que me pondré para la fiesta de mi sobrina yo no pienso…-no termine de escuchar lo que decía Rosalie, ya que poco a poco podía ver nuevamente a los chicos pero en el prado donde jugábamos Béisbol y aunque la visión era un poco confusa y poco visible, como cuando alguien de la familia se encontraba cerca de Ness o Jake e in cluso cerca de la manada, lo cual me dejaba claro que ellos estaban involucrados.

-Alice que sucede.- pregunto alguien mas no supe exactamente de quien se trataba.

-los dos jóvenes están aquí-les dije mientras sentía como me sentaban en una banca lejos de las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

-¿Dónde aquí Alice?- pregunto Jasper con un rastro de preocupación en su voz.

- explícate ¿Quiénes y donde?- exigió Rosalie

-OH vamos di algo, ya sabes cuanto odiamos que tu y Edward se estén secreteando- comento Emm- eso no es justo lo sabias hermanita.

-Emmett CALLATE- dijo rosalie- Y pon Atención.

-ups _lo siento, yo solo hablo por todos._

-Alice, amor dime que es lo viste, por favor.

-a los dos jóvenes corriendo hacia el prado donde jugamos béisbol, ellos van hacia allá y …y…

-¿y que es lo que sucede?, dilo Alice-demando Jasper demasiado preocupado, sin dejar de verme a los ojos-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-son… una mujer y un hombre- continué aun teniendo pequeños vistazos- ellos… no logro ver hacia donde se dirigen ahora, falta una decisión de… otra persona.

"_**los vi. Entrar al laboratorio de biología donde se encontraban los demás y fue en el momento cuando el se quito sus gafas" **_

-Jazz ellos están con los demás en el laboratorio de biología -dije aun viendo a lo lejos

"_**Y pude ver sus ojos…**_

**

* * *

**

_****_

_**Terminado el capitulo de Alice! wii wii, espero les guste, aam.. que mas? ... Solo disfruten el capi (:**_

_**Lo prohibido es tentador... & muhas veces es lo mejor ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, y quizás Edward sea mío :D**_

_**Hola a tods loas fanáticos de Twilight aquí dejándoles un cap. Más de esta historia.**_

_**Las Canciones son:**__** Rolling in on a burning tire/the dead weather. **__**Y para la segunda parte**__** Supermassive Black Hole de Muse la mejor XD**__**NP: recuerden que esta empieza en donde encuentren *este asterisco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Jacob P.O.V**

Todavia me era difícil creer que los Cullen me hubieran adoptado, que me consideraran parte de la familia; ya que mi viejo… bueno ya no estaba conmigo y me habia quedado solo. O eso pense.

Entre Edward y yo habia terminado la rivalidad, aunque el era un poco controlador y celoso cuando Nessie y yo andabamos juntos.

Ahh! Mi diosa, mi musa, ese pedacito de perfección hecho y dado solamente para mí. Pero resultaba un tanto embarazoso estar con nessie y que cualquier Cullen estuviera cerca o ahí. Sobre todo Emmett aunque con el me juntaba para hacer relajo y sobre todo para hacer repelar a Alice, Edward y de vez en cuando a Rose. Que por cierto teniamos una conexión: la pasion por los autos. Ella me ayudaba a remodelarlos, cambiarles piezas entre otras cosas a la fantastica y maravillosa colección de autos que compartiamos Edward y yo.

Como parte de la amistad que ahora teníamos mi suegro y yo comenzamos a coleccionar muy buenos autos, pero la de la magnifica idea había sido Bella obviamente apoyada por Nessie y Esme. En la Colección había de todo; un eclipse GTV6, un Cirrus Negro, un Z4 Azul Marino, pero sin duda mi favorito, mi bebe, la cosa que mas amaba en este mundo, claro aparte de mi niña era un Mustang 2.5 SL gris, cuando Edward me dijo que me tenia una" sorpresa" nunca pensé que me daría un auto y mucho menos un Mustang. Ese coche era mi mejor regalo hecho por Edward…bueno estaba empatado con Ness, pero bueno era y es lo mejor para mi.

Edward, Bella, Ness y yo íbamos a biología…_de nuevo _ugh! No era muy afán del estudio pero era la única forma de estar todo el día con mi niña, así que el sacrificio de estar repitiendo la preparatoria una y otra vez tenia su recompensa una vez que veía a mi amada.

yo no se como no se aburren de estudiar lo mismo.

-cállate Jake-dijo Bella- ya sabes que…

Es por obligación, para pasar desapercibidos…Bla Bla Bla.

Ness soltó una pequeña carcajada y Edward movió la cabeza de forma negativa. "lo siento" pensé. Bella Y Edward iban delante de nosotros tomados de la mano, mientras que Ness y yo íbamos charlando.

Como odiaba escuchar los murmullos de los chicos deseando a mi diosa. "tranquilo Jake, ella te quiere a ti… ¿si? solo a ti respira" pensé, y ante esto solo escuche una risa ahogada proveniente de Edward.

-No digas nada Edward

-¿De que Jake?-preguntaron Ness y Bella

-Nada- dijo Edward

Cuando entrabamos al laboratorio de biología, ya todas las mesas estaban ocupadas excepto tres, una que estaba enfrente y las otras dos en la parte trasera, así que nos dirigimos a las mesas de la parte trasera, Bella y Edward se sentaron en la mesa del lado izquierdo y Ness y yo en la mesa del medio. Llego el profesor Scott y comenzó a dar su aburrida clase. Ness ponía tanta atención y tomaba notas, Bella, hacia garabato y medio en la libreta especial que la había regalado Edward para así tener todo registrado, incluso los momentos de ociosidad que tenia su esposa, pero fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que el estaba tenso y con el rostro fruncido, como si tratara de leer o ver algo…

"_Edward, todo bien"_

El movió la cabeza negativamente. ¡Rayos!, olía…ese olor que hace tiempo me quemaba las fosas nasales pero que ahora me era tan familiar…pero este era mucho más intenso…Chupasangres.

Mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y agudice mas mis instintos y Ness se dio cuenta de ello, al igual que Bella. De pronto llamaron a la puerta y el profesor Scott salió. Estaban afuera…y hablaban demasiado bajo.

-Queridos alumnos- anuncio Scott- tenemos dos nuevos alumnos, por favor, pasen.

Hizo ademan para que penetraran en el salón; todos nos quedamos callados y nosotros cuatro estábamos alertas. Todo estaba tan tenso, Edward por poco saldría disparado del salón, el tanto como yo, estábamos seguros de que algo malo pasaría. Yo por mi parte, comencé a temblar.

"tranquilo" me dijo Ness al rozar sus dedos por mi brazo.

Entonces fue cuando entraron…

**Inicio de la primera canción**

*Ambos eran igual de irreales que Edward, Bella y Ness, con su habitual belleza sobrehumana, una a la cual yo ya estaba acostumbrado, pero los demás no tanto, inmediatamente se iniciaron los murmullos, tanto por chicos como por chicas.

-A ver jóvenes-llamo Scott- silencio…gracias. Ahora si, el es Alonzo Charolett.

El mentado Alonzo era alto, casi de la estatura de Edward, pero este le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de más. Su piel pálida, como el mármol, tenia por lo visto buen cuerpo; vestía unos jeans totalmente negros, unos converse negros, una chamarra de cuero negra y una playera blanca, así como también unos lentes rayban oscuros. Su cabello era oscuro y un poco ondulado, y era más que obvio que solo se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Alonzo por favor quítate los lentes.

-Jake!- casi grita Bella al notar mi repentino cambio- Edward, es…es

-Uno de nosotros-concluyo.

Comenzó a quitarse los lentes, poco a poco, sonrió…y se los quito.

Los ojos de esa sanguijuela nueva eran de color dorado y su rostro era igual de hermoso como el de los Cullen. Y tenía casi la misma estúpida sonrisita de Edward. Sin ofenderlo, claro, pero era la misma que portaba cuando me presumía el amor que le tenia Bella a el.

Cuando entro la chica…dios, por un minuto olvide a mi diosa y por la expresión de Edward decía lo mismo.

Ella era muy guapa, y eso que todavía tenía puestos los lentes oscuros puestos. Muy buen cuerpo, delineado, tan provocador, tan exótico.

Llevaba unas botas negras, unos jeans negros, no podía verle la camisa o playera ya que tenia una chamarra de cuero negra, tenia al igual que el otro, lentes oscuros, su cabello era…irónicamente cobrizo y con pequeñas ondulaciones.

Y ella imito los movimientos de el, finos, gráciles y rápidos. Lentamente bajo los lentes, los dejo a medias y sonriendo a todos mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos se quito las gafas y sus ojos eran… ¿Cafés?

Increíblemente ella y Nessie se parecían, pero no del todo, tenían el mismo tono de cabello, pero diferente largo, ella lo tenía un poco mas corto, debajo de la nuca por unos tres dedos.

-Jake…-susurro mi niña

-eh?-había olvidado a Nessie –eh, que paso?

-ella...es igual a mi?, ella es una…

¿Hibrida?- Escribió en un papel

-No lo se, mi niña-susurre

Durante el transcurso de la clase, los chupasangres nuevos, se la pasaron atentos y participativos, eran sin duda lo contrario a Bella y Edward.

Ellos por lo visto le agradaron rápidamente al profesor Scott por lo "buen estudiante" que era cada uno.

Edward tenia la vista en la chica, no lo disimulaba nada y Bella parecía no notarlo, a pesar que a leguas se le veía lo tenso. Yo me desconecte por completo de la clase y estaba ultrajando mi mente para saber por que rayos había dos chupasangres en Forks, aparte de mi familia.

Unos segundos antes de que timbraran los dos salieron disparados del aula, seguidos por nosotros, pero los habíamos perdido de vista en el río de gente que comenzaba a salir de sus respectivas clases.

-Edward- dije agarrandolo del brazo- ¿Qué diablos pasa?

-No lo se- dijo abrumado- pero…-los cuatro formamos un circulo apartado de todos- nos quieren conocer, escuche lo que hablaban… ellos creo que pueden comunicarse mentalmente, dijeron que Irian a buscarnos…y se quejaban del olor a chucho mojado en el salón.

-ves Jake, te dije que te bañaras

-ja, ja, ja que graciosa Ness.

-Hija- la llamo Bella- no es gracioso, hay que andarnos con cuidado, Edward que mas averiguaste?.

-Fue todo, creo que debemos avisarles a los demás.

- yo le aviso a Esme y Carlisle-ataje- después iré con la manada, tal vez necesitemos ayuda.

-De acuerdo pero que sea rápido necesito estar en contacto con la manada, por si acaso- contesto Edward- nosotros le avisaremos a Rose, Jazz, Alice y Emmett, e iremos a dejar los coches.

-Me parece bien.

Comencé de nuevo mi recorrido hacia fuera en el estacionamiento, los chicos seguían hablando de los nuevos chupasangres, que la moto, que el auto, que los cuerpos, Bah! Con tan poco se dejaban asombrar. Pero gracias a esto rápidamente me di cuenta de que estos ya no se encontraban.

Tratando de no desviarme de mi cometido, saque mi celular y marque el número de Esme.

-Esme, habla Jake.

_-Hola querido ¿Qué sucede?_

-Necesitamos que tu y Carlisle nos ayuden a buscar a unos ch…unos de su especie que llegaron y quieren conocerlos.

_-¿Otros vampiros?-_ sonó preocupada.

-Si todos estamos…bueno, nos estamos preparando.

_-OH…_-susurro-_de acuerdo, yo le aviso a Carlisle y en un rato nos uniremos con ustedes_.

-Gracias Esme, bueno, nos vemos.

_-Claro, hijo y cuídense._

-Eh…claro, nos vemos.

**Inicia la canción de MUSE**

*Colgué y me concentre en lo que tenia que hacer, Salí del estacionamiento y me dirigí hacia el bosque, una vez en el, corrí rápidamente para adentrarme y transformarme.

Una vez que estuve seguro comencé a quitarme la ropa y la ate en mi tobillo, me concentre y empecé a sentir aquel intenso calor, el temblor que venia con el por todo mi cuerpo y aquel escalofrío en mi espalda.

Cuando me halle en cuatro patas respire profundamente y comencé a buscar una mente cercana.

"_¿Chicos?"_

Al principio no hubo respuesta, comencé a trotar en dirección a la Push y volví a buscar a alguien.

"_¿Alguien anda por ahí?_"

"_Miren quien es, el joven Black" _soltaron con acidez.

"_Por dios, Leah, basta esto es algo serio"_

Hubo un pequeño silencio y entonces con voz más tranquila y amable me contesto Leah.

"_¿Qué sucede Jake?"_

"_Busca a todos los de la manada, tenemos compañía"_

"_A que rayos te…"_

Ella y yo dejamos de hablar y yo me detuve en seco a varios kilómetros de la Push. Ese olor…tan, familiar pero al la vez tan nuevo.

"_¡CHUPASANGRES!" –_Grito Leah- _"Vienes hacia la Push Jacob"_

"_Busca a los demás, debemos impedir que lleguen"_

Volví a retomar mi camino, pero ahora con más velocidad, esos no debían de ir a nuestras tierras, mis patas se movían con mucha más rapidez, todo el paisaje era apenas un pequeño borrón y el olor se intensificaba, así que el camino por donde estaba era el correcto. Lo único era que solo era el olor de uno de ellos, si era el olor de el, no estaba la chica cerca, lo cual solo me preocupo más, ya que bien se pudieron separar para abarcar mas espacio al llegar a la playa.

Apresure el paso y el olor era más intenso y mucho mas claro. Dios quiera no hayan atravesado la maldita línea, por que de lo contrario los haríamos pedazos. De mi pecho solté un aullido y acto seguido fue secundado por unos mas.

"_Estamos al tanto de todo Jake"-_ decía Sam_- "seguimos el olor, casi estamos cerca"_

Unos instantes después percibí un olor familiar, casi pisándome los talones.

"_¿Edward?"_

-Estamos aquí lobo feroz- comento Emmett.

Apareció a mi lado derecho todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi nueva familia. Todos estábamos corriendo incluida mi niña, y esta vez percibí que ya no solo era el olor de el sino que de la nada aparecía el de ella, así que ahora los dos ya estaban juntos y muy cerca de la Push.

Y DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO TODO SALIO MAL.

"_Paul ¡CALMATE!"- _Ordenaba Sam.

"_Rayos pero que se creen esos?"-_ decía Embry.

"_Imbécil, que sabe el de nosotros…mutantes ja!" –_Bufo Leah- _"les enseñaremos lo que es capaz de hacer un mutante"_

"_Leah! Cállate…Espérame ya casi llegamos"-_le dije.

-Más rápido- dijo Edward una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Leah, todos asistieron y apresuramos el paso, ya casi llegábamos podía percibir como de repente el olor se había detenido y pronto comencé a sentirme demasiado tenso.

Pronto caí en la cuenta de que nos acercábamos al campo de Beis Ball. Y cuando llegamos, no podía creer lo que…veía.

Dos lobos que habían decidido atacarlos y estos a la vez salían volando y caían convertidos en…_**humanos**_.

"_¿Qué diablos paso?..."_

_

* * *

_

**HI! Que les pareció espero que este cap. Sea de su agrado y no se preocupen que casi termino el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero y les este gustando la selección de canciones que estoy poniendo, pero ya saben igual ustedes pueden poner otra. Y les agradecería mucho que me escribieran el nombre. ;-)**

**Lo prohibido es tentador…y muchas veces lo mejor.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, y quizás **_**Edward sea mío :D**

**Hola a tods loas fanáticos de Twilight aquí dejándoles un cap. Más de esta historia**.

**Las canciones en esta ocasión son: Hearing Damage de ****Thom Yorke y With you in my head de UNKLE. **recuerden que esta empieza en donde encuentren *este asterisco.

**Disfrútenlas.**

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

Hoy el día tenia una cierta peculiaridad, al principio todo estaba tan bien, pero ahora me sentía demasiado tenso.

Para relajarme y despejarme un poco decidí ir a la playa, una vez ahí, me senté casi en la orilla del mar y me dedique a observar las olas perdiéndome en ellas. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado ni me importaba, solo que estaba relajado y tranquilo.

Inconscientemente me voltee hacia el lado del bosque y me sorprendí al ver un lobo gris pequeño, oculto y este me miraba fijamente.

-Leah?-dije levantándome-Que…?

**Inicio de la canción Hearing Damage de ****Thom Yorke**

No termine la frase y me introduje en el bosque, cuando estuvimos un poco apartado de la playa, comencé a quitarme la playera, los tenis y el pantalón dejándolos colgados en un árbol. Después me concentre y en un santiamén estuve en cuatro patas.

"_Sígueme" _me dijo.

"_¿Qué sucede Leah? _Inquirí.

"_busca a los demás, hay chupasangres extranjeros"_

"…_de acuerdo tu a donde vas?"_

"_obvio a practicar el mejor deporte…matar unos cuantos vampiros"_

Ella conenzo a correr en dirección al norte y yo me quede estático tenia que buscar a los demás. Comencé a correr y con los ojos buscaba cualquier señal de los chicos y de Sam.

"_Rayos" _pensé

No había encontrado a ninguna manada, ni la de Sam y mucho menos a la mía, seguía corriendo, pero en el aire había cierto olor dulzón que quemaba la nariz. No era el mismo que el de los Cullen este era nuevo y adictivo. De pronto a mis oídos llego un sonido familiar. El aullido de Jake. Estaba pidiéndonos ayuda, estaba buscando a alguien, aunque el debía de saber que yo ya estaba con el, pero de todos modos le conteste con un aullido.

Y no solo fue el mío, sino también el de Sam, Embry, Jared y Leah afirmando lo enterado de la situación.

Corrí con mayor velocidad y en el trayecto me tope con varios chicos, ya que hoy en día ya formábamos una gran manada. Sam iba encabezando la corrida e instantes después Leah ya se encontraba a mi lado.

"_Hay dos rastros de vampiros"_

"_Si lo se...Hay un olor muy intenso y el otro es leve pero aun así muy dulcezon"_

Seguimos trotando todos los lobos, tanto de la manada de Sam como la de la manada de Jake; pero en situaciones asi el que nos dirigía era Sam. Unos segundos después nos encontramos en un prado, pero…no habia nada, ni nadie; pero aun asi el olor de chupasangres era intenso, como si ellos si estuvieran ahí. Y sin duda algo rara pasaba aquí.

"_Seth... ¿Que rayos...?"_

Leah dejo de hablar de pronto, el día poco soleado que habia, cambio radicalmente y comenzo a hacer mucho viento.

El pelaje de todos nosotros se alborotaba; pero no abandonamos nuestras posiciones, aunque pronto comenzó a hacerse un torbellino de aire, ¿Un tornado en Fork?

"_Leah, aquí no hay tornados...Verdad?"_

"_No Seth... __¡mira!" _grito.

El tornado poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerza y en el interior había... ¿una…o dos personas? Hubo un fuerte soplo de aire y en el prado aparecieron dos chicos, de la misma raza que los Cullen.

El tenía cabello oscuro y ondulado, era por unos centímetros mas bajo que Edward, tenia semblante de persona buena pero sin duda si que tenia su carácter, sus ojos eran dorados, y traía puesto unos converse negros, pantalón de mezclilla gris azulado, una playera de gorro color gris oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero.

Y ella…Woow! Tenía un gran parecido a Nessie pero a la vez eran muy diferentes; ella tenía un cuerpo tan provocador y definido, su cabello era del mismo tono que el de Edward y este caía en pequeñas ondulaciones hasta la altura del cuello. Sus ojos eran… ¿cafés?, y esto sin duda le daba un tono fascinante y misterioso. Facciones muy finas y dulces a la vez, vestía tan bien, botas negras picudas, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino recto, una camisa blanca y un abrigo a la cintura de cuatro botones color blanco.

**Inicio de la canción With you in my Head**

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, ellos nos observaban y viceversa.

-¿Hijos de la luna?-escupió ella.

-No…-atrajo el- son…Mutantes

"_¿Qué dijo?"_

-Lo que escucharon _Mutantes_- contesto y por lo visto todos habíamos preguntado lo mismo.

-Puedo leerles la mente- dijo nuevamente tocándose la cabeza.

¿Ese vampiro podía leer nuestros pensamientos? Yo creía que solo eran dones especiales y que estos no se repetían entre los de su especie.

-Lo mío es especial cachorrito, como su portador- dijo mirándome de forma retadora- además…

No dijo mas, ya que su rostro que parecía pacifico y tranquilo, cambio repentinamente a un semblante duro, sus ojos dorados se enfriaron, su rostro se tenso y dio un paso delante poniéndose en posición de ataque mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-¿Quién es Reneesme?- Pregunto- ¿Se parecen?... ¡YA DEJALA DE MIRAR!

-Por ultima vez deja de pensar en ella- ordeno, guardando silencio por unos segundos y después con el mismo rostro endurecido y colérico agrego con tono burlón- ¿Paul? ¿Así te llamas…_Mutante?_

"¿_Ahora que hizo el idiota?" _Pensó Leah

-Mutantes- bufo- No son hijos de la Luna, solo son una rara mezcla de… - cerró los ojos y de improvisto los abrio de golpe y agrego- ¿Es contagioso?

"_imbécil, que sabe de nosotros…mutantes, ja!"- _Bufo Leah.

"¡_Basta Leah!" _Le dije mientras Jake trataba también de llamarle la atención.

-¿Leah?- Sonó incrédulo, aunque seguía furioso- Así te llamas… ¿Eres una chica?, Woow! ¡Bravo!- dijo aplaudiendo- Que buen panorama tienen chicos, los felicito_…por su_ _valor._

"_¡Cállate!" _pensó Leah furiosa.

-¿Que me calle?, Dios mujer! Tienes privilegios…OH espera, el chico Paul te defiende…que tierno.

"¡_No Leah!" _grite, pero ya era tarde.

Ella abandono su puesto y salió corriendo dispuesta a atacar, Paul fue el único que la secundo, ya que ambos querían atacar y matar. Hicieron una embestida al chico, el cual la esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-¡Alonzo!- Susurro la chica.

Pero el salió ileso. La chica, no supe en que momento, dejo de estar atrás de el para al final quedar al costado izquierdo de este.

Leah y Paul se resbalaron y volvieron para a tacar de nuevo.

"_Leah! Contrólate" _le decía mientras rogaba que Jake ya estuviera aquí para calmarla.

"_Casi llegamos" _escuche decirle Jake a Leah.

"_Estúpido Black, déjame en paz" _Le grito.

Paul salió directo a el chico y lo tacleo, pero no pudo lograr esquivar el golpe de Leah, así que este salió por los aires pero cayendo de pie como un gato a unos metros de la chica.

-No le hagan daño- dijo entre dientes su compañera.

Ella fue hacia el, y se tomaron las manos; Leah y Paul estaban al frente de todos nosotros, mientras Sam les gruñía a ambos para indicarles que regresaran, pero estos no lo obedecían. Leah y Paul volvieron a correr a gran velocidad con el único objetivo de atacar a los dos vampiros que se encontraban frente a ellos. Los chicos seguían tomados de las manos, ambos sonrieron de manera maliciosa y con un movimiento de sus manos unidas soltaron una especie de pared invisible que hizo que Leah y Paul salieran disparados hacia el cielo…cayendo en forma humana.

"_¿¡Que!"_

"_¿Qué diablos paso aquí? _Inquirió Jake.

Gire mi cabeza a la derecha y ahí estaban todos los Cullen y un lobo rojizo. Voltee a ver al centro del prado y ahí en medio de todo y todos había dos chicos que antes eran dos grandes y fuertes lobos ahora estaban desnudos e inconscientes.

* * *

**Hey! Que tal les pareció espero y les haiga gustado xq en lo particular a mi me encanta este cap.…**

**Y sobre todo por las canciones q son unas de tantas de mis favoritas…**

**No c preocupen ya estoy pensando en el sig. Pero lo malo es q casi no tengo tiempo, pero veré q puedo hacer ;-)**

**Lo prohibido es tentador…y muchas veces lo mejor…**


End file.
